


A New Day Rising

by Music_Magic_Mayhem



Series: A New Day Rising [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe-High Fantasy, Dragon Witch - Freeform, I wrote this instead of doing schoolwork, My First Work in This Fandom, New Fandom Who Dis?, Other, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Magic_Mayhem/pseuds/Music_Magic_Mayhem
Summary: Long ago....





	A New Day Rising

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is really short but here's some background on a new story I'm starting. Enjoy
> 
> TW for implied Deceit

Long ago, in a kingdom whose name has long since been lost to time, four people ruled over the land with wisdom and kindness. Peace reigned under their rule and the people rejoiced, but it was not meant to last.

Bitterness spread and rebellion simmered, lead by a woman with the face of a dragon but a heart as black as night. The four rulers were loathed to fight back, but then their hands were forced. A riot broke out, the anger and discontentment coming to ahead. A fire was lit, and the palace was burned to the ground, the rulers trapped inside. The kingdom had fallen.

In the ashes of the fallen kingdom, the dragon witch rose as a tyrant. The peace and life that had once thrived were replaced by war and ruin. Hopelessness and death permeated the land, crops died, people starved, and the air was almost poisonous around the capitol.

The good kingdom that had once been had fallen,

But not all was lost.

A prophecy, telling of four men who would rise to overthrow the evil queen and restore the good kingdom of the past once more.

A new day was dawning, and he was rising to meet it.

The queen’s prophet smiled as the vision melted away, scars marr the right side of his face. He would find a way for the people to hear this, consequences be damned


End file.
